Alex Richardson
Alex Richardson is a character in Villainy and Virtu''e. He is known by many as a 'nerd' or 'geek' due to his love of technology and his admiration of superheroes. Alex hopes to get publicity as a hero, although he does not have any superpowers. Instead he relies on his own inventions, one being "Prototype A"; an advanced pair of shoes that can hover just above ground level, producing no sound whatsoever. This simple ability can sometimes tempt Alex to use the shoes for bad deeds. Rendering him as a neutral character. AppearanceCategory:Character Alex stands at 190cm, so he is quite tall. Unfortunately his height is compensated for strength. Alex is not muscular at all and has a very small amount of power. He has rusty, wavy, blonde hair however usually only the fringe and his sideburns are visible. Alex wears the same old bruised sneakers which he rarely takes off. His eyes shine a crystal blue on his skinny face. Informal Attire Alex casually likes to wear loose jeans, a shirt which is often hidden by his dark grey hoodie which is decorated by the logo of his favourite band, and a grey beanie hat. Formal Attire Formally, Alex wears the same attire, but with a black duffel coat instead of the hoodie and the beanie hat is not worn. Alex used to wear these clothes before dropping out of university, however he still wears them when formality is expected. This is a juxtaposition to his usual attire and makes Alex appear much neater than usual. Personality Alex usually isolates himself for long times, rendering him socially, pretty useless. He has a hard time picking up girls and friends because people call him a 'nerd'. Alex doesn't stand up for himself often and has a very long temper. Unfortunately, when he loses his temper, he ''really loses it. Alex looks up to people with wonderful powers and abilities, so he tries to enhance his own abilities, although he technically does not have any superpowers. Biography Backstory As a child, Alex marveled at the thought of being a superhero. Flying, saving the day, being looked up to. It was definitely something Alex wanted to get in to. Unfortunately, Alex realised he could not achieve his dreams until it was too late. News soon spread around the cool kids about that 'weirdo who wants to be a superhero'. He would be rejected from a lot of social groups and he would only talk to anyone other than his family on . He became interested in technology soon after his 'superhero phase' and would build his own computers. Not having any distractions around his late teenage years, Alex did remarkably well on all of his exams and tests. He continued with his education until he was in university. When he realised that he could achieve his old dreams with the help of with the help of technology. His first invention were simple shoes called "Prototype A". Simple shoes that would hover very slightly above the ground, making no sound whatsoever. There are times that Alex would be tempted to use his inventions for the wrong reasons, but he stayed on a clear path to his goal. Alex is currently trying to gain publicity as a hero, often releasing hostages trapped in buildings e.t.c, as well as trying to invent and improve more items to help him. Life in Heartania The Meltdown of The Power Plant Alex was introduced during the meltdown, just after stealing a seemingly important computer chip from a science facility. It was during the meltdown (in The Pave) that Alex met The Broker, La Mirage, Wild Card, Reaver and Nightmare. Sadly, he was kicked out by Reaver before he could get involved. Alex then helped clear the streets of Marshal Maleficus' morphs with the help of Land Slide. Attack at the Museum quarter speech Alex was watching the mayor's speech before he was shot. It was then revealed that Alex has a hate for politicians. After the mayor was shot, Alex helped get civilians to safety before passing out in the smoke from the museum fire. Heist of the Heartania Inventors Convention Alex attended the convention to showcase his shoes, and hopefully find an engineer or scientist capable of upgrading them. Unfortunately, as attacks began to happen, Alex was forced to retreat to the catwalk. After the attacks were over, Alex returned to the ground and met with The Broker and La Mirage. The Sledge Bank Heist Alex worked in partnership with his friends to steal enough money in order to release the Blythe family from the custody of LTC Michael Paige. He co-led the robbery with The Broker whilst the others were in the sewers transferring the vault money into the getaway cars. After The Broker's short confrontation with Argent Mind, Alex heaved him into the sewers and drove Ftangr and Mira to Pacify Hills. He remained at Pacify Hills until Shade and Mirage returned with news of The Broker's death. Mirage then took him to the Tower to arrange a meeting with Starlass. City Of Chaos During the event. Alex was stranded in the streets whilst everybody else did interesting things. Amid the blaze, he met Raven, and the pair fought their way back to his apartment where he collected The Chip and other valuables. Here Alex dramatically changed his appearance. Alex now dons a light winter coat with woolen lining. He also ditched the hat. Alex and Raven fought their way back to the streets and Alex acquired a gun on the way. After this, Alex reunited with The Broker and he and Raven both became a member of the Inner Circle. Paraphernalia Alex relies on gear to do most of the work as he is not very strong Prototype A Alex's main piece of equipment are his shoes, that can hover above the ground and make no noise whatsoever. Unfortunately, malfunctions often occur and Alex can always scout for upgrades in his free time. Knife Alex will always carry a knife on him. Be that hidden in his pocket or simply held in his hand. The knife is a futuristic switchblade of sorts which can be deadly. Firearms Whilst Alex does not own or carry any firearms, it is presumed he is quite an accurate shot and since he is able to calculate trajectory quickly, knows a lot about any gun. During the meltdown of the Heartania power plant, Alex wields an assault rifle, proving that he is handy with a gun. During the City Of Chaos. Alex acquired a gun and it is currently still on his person. "The Chip" The Chip was stolen by Alex prior to the starting of the Role Play. Alex is unsure what it does, however a similar chip was displayed at the Inventor's Convention and was heavily guarded by government officials. Thanks to Starlass, Alex now has access to the Tower's research facilities where he can uncover the secret of The Chip Category:Neutral Category:EpicBuffalo